Mounted!
by buns1974
Summary: John the wolf tries to convince Joss she's his mate. Summary sucks but please give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **This is my second wolf fic so please give it a chance you might just like it. And thanks once again to Maddsgirl75 for being a kickass beta! And as always please review cause it just makes me want to write more fics.

* * *

Circling her, his eyes flashing silver as his wolf is straining to be released he's so out of control as the man himself. Sniffing the air, he smells no fear, only desire and if possible pure stubbornness coming from her. This woman his…mate was a stubborn pain in his Alpha-ass. "Why do you fight me so, Joss? We both know you don't really mean it," he says, knowing his words will just rile her up even further which in turn just serves to fuel her arousal.

Raising her chin she swings around, fists balled at her side, eyes narrowed and says. "Because it's not true and no matter how many times you say it, it doesn't make it so." The last part was shouted at him in her desperate need for…control.

He smirks, sensing her desperation to stay in control but neither of them have any control over this situation. Not him. Not the wolf. And especially not…her. No, she is our mate! Ours to protect. Ours to cherish. Ours to love. And ours to mount! And mounted she would be, whether it be fast and hard or slow and sweet. He growls, just thinking of mounting her, and sniffing the air he turns sharply as the scent of her arousal rises with his growls.

Chuckling to himself he continues to circle her. "Joss you only deny us because you aren't in control and you…never…will…be. But you will be my mate. Hmm... I bet you had Taylor's father wrapped around your finger all docile like a little kitten. Well baby, the only kitten around here is you and the only wrapping will be your legs around my waist after you've been mounted and then you…will…purr." He smirks after he finishes his smart ass statement. He notices her eyes flash with a fire and heat that will burn them both alive.

"Taylor's father was not some 'docile kitten'. He was a man who respected my need to be independent." She says, heatedly.

"So in other words you wore the pants in that relationship. Well, you can wear all the pants you want in our relationship just know that all that means is that you wear pants. Besides I know you're an independent woman, but you have to realize I'm a dominant possessive Alpha wolf." He says the last part softly, almost like a caress and he watches as her breathing, as well as her arousal, increases at hearing his words. He continues the seduction of his mate. "Every time Joss, every single fucking time we have this discussion you don't realize how much I have to restrain myself, and hold back the wolf. We both want, no need, to claim you…our…mate, so fiercely that we ache. Biology has dictated that we are mates. Hell, even your body recognizes me as your mate, which explains your arousal every time I'm around." He's breathing hard now trying to get control of his wolf who's right at the surface straining, tugging at his leash, fighting to get out.

She watches him trying to get control of his 'inner animal', the wolf, and it both excites and scares her. She's scared because she feels so out of control. Every time he comes around she feels this fever come over her. Oh hell, who was she kidding, she knows that when he really stops playing at letting her make up her mind - she'll end up fucked and…mounted. She almost moans at the image that she conjures up of herself on her hands and knees, with him taking her from behind, making her knees shake in desire and her panties wet with a need so great it will burn them both alive. She thinks about how John Mayer's song 'Slow Dancing in a Burning Room' best describes the situation every time they're in the same room . She's snapped out of her reverie by John's impatience with her as he comes to stand behind her.

He can smell her mounting desire and he growls out. "Why do you deny us both? Especially, since I can smell your need that matches my own." Grabbing her arms as she shakes her head, still in denial, even as the truth of his words wash over her.

Pulling her to him, the contact makes them both moan as the heat level between them rises. She can feel his hardness pressing into her ass and she arches back rubbing against him. He stays still, growling in need, as she rubs against the bulge in his pants, but he doesn't stay still for long. His hands go to her hips and he grinds himself hard against her ass. Bending to her neck he sniffs, then licks it, making her moan as she throws her head back in ecstasy. She's trembling as she rubs harder against his stiff cock unable to get close enough.

Seeing her head thrown back, almost begging him to claim her, he bites down hard on her neck. Joss screams as the pain of the bite triggers an intense orgasm that slams into her unexpectedly. Her knees buckle, and if not for him holding her up she would have fallen to the floor. He releases her neck, licking the wound and sealing it with his saliva. He's marked her today as his, as if there were ever any doubt, but the bite solidifies his claim. He smirks as she's still rubbing her ass against his cock because his bite has unleashed all of her desires.

When a male claims their mate by marking them with a bite, it releases a hormone that sends their chosen mate and him into heat and nothing can take away that need except their mate. No other will do. Essentially his mark has sent her into a frenzy of…heat…and…need. He smells her arousal in the air making his mouth water with a wanting to taste her sweet nectar, but it also makes his cock so hard it's almost painful. John knows he shouldn't have forced her hand, but he and his wolf were both on edge with her continuously denying their claim. His wolf has been hard to contain which could have become extremely dangerous for any man that even looked in her direction.

No, he thinks, he has no regrets, as she rubs against his cock begging him for another release as her arousal increases as well as her need.

"John, please…I…don't…know…what's …happening…to…me. I feel so hot, please…I ache!" She keens in need as she rubs against him even harder and he knows she's working her way towards another orgasm. So cupping her sex, he presses the palm of his hand down on her clit and that's all it takes. She stiffens once again, screaming as she rides out her orgasm, but he continues pressing against her clit driving her orgasm even higher and higher.

Breathing hard she slumps back against him as he once again holds her up and leans down, growling in need because he's feeling the same effects as his mate. John whispers. "Are you ready?" She doesn't answer. Shaking her slightly, he asks louder. "Joss, are you finally ready?"

Snapping out of her lust filled haze she replies huskily, "Am I ready for what John?" Because at this point she's so hot, horny, and needy she can't think about, nor comprehend what he's talking about. All she can think of is him taking her. Fucking her…hard and fast!

"Are you ready to be…mounted? Are you ready to hit your knees, ready to be taken fast and hard by me, your…mate?" He follows these questions by guiding her toward her bedroom where they strip each other of their clothes, ripping shirts and sending buttons flying in all directions in their need for each other. They are both in…heat! When they're finally naked he stares at her as he and his wolf both take in all her beauty. Her pert nipples hardened in desire just begging for attention to the glistening wet nectar between her legs. Throwing his head back he howls because finally she is…theirs.

Watching her like a predator hungrily stalking his prey with a lust so fierce that it threatens to take him over, he demands, "Get on the bed, on your knees…now!" Both the wolf and the man have reached their limits. The need to mount and fuck Joss…their mate had become all consuming and they would…not…be…denied.

She moans as she slowly crawls up towards the middle of the bed. She lowers her shoulders to the bed and rests her head on her hands elevating her ass in the air and waiting for him to finally take away the ache. Quickly following her onto the bed, John spreads her thighs and with his fingers he rubs her slit until he reaches her clit which is hard and begging for attention, of which he is was more than happy to provide. He rubs his fingers over her clit and she arches, lifting her ass higher while keening and begging for more. But he stops and spreading her thighs even further, he turns onto his back and slides under her thighs and lowers her onto his face and his awaiting tongue.

He doesn't hesitate as he spreads her sex wide. He licks along her seams sticking his tongue into her heat and moaning as her taste drives him and his wolf wild. His tongue stabs into her heat mimicking the act of sex as he can't seem to get enough of her taste. He hears her scream as her hips move seeking more of his tongue as his mouth moves to close over her extended clit. She starts shaking once again as he's sucking on her clit hard and relentlessly. Stiffening, she slumps over onto the bed with him still making a meal out of the nectar between her thighs.

Lifting her off of him he turns, raises her back onto her knees, grabs her hair into his fist, using it as an anchor and rams his long, hard cock into her hard. "Oh, JOHN!" She screams. He growls as he pounds into her fast and hard. She was so hot, so wet, and so fucking tight that he almost came after the first thrust. The time for playing was at an end. The need to take his mate consumes him as he withdraws only to slam back into her heat. The bed was rocking as she keens to him, begging for more, for him to fuck her faster and harder, and he was more than happy to comply.

Releasing her hair he grabs her left shoulder lifts her right leg placing it on top of his right leg as this position allows him to go deeper than before. Angling his hips so that he was hitting her G spot, causing her to scream in ecstasy, but also begging him to stop as she can feel an orgasm unlike any other fast approaching. Her legs shake and both her stomach and toes start to tingle, her whole body feels electrified by her orgasm. Then it hits and she screams into the bedspread and rides the massive wave after delicious wave that has her shaking so bad her left knee collapses and then so does the rest of her body; now spread out onto the bed at his mercy.

But John has none of this as he continues to fuck her, growling and moaning as he's close to his own release as well. Resting on his forearms on either side of her body his hips thrust down as his cock slams into her hard over and over. He withdraws all the way out only to sink back in harder and faster than before. "Fuck…Joss…baby…so…tight…almost…there!" He growls fiercely and stiffens as he feels his balls tighten and his cock expands into her sex locking him into her heat, triggering multiple orgasms in them both.

Bodies shaking and exhausted, he's still thrusting and grinding through their orgasms until finally he collapses on top of her. He knows he's too heavy for her but he can't move and he really doesn't want to. No, he wants to stay nestled in her tight, hot, wet body. But he knows he can't because if he had his way she'd stay on her knees with him fucking her all night. But he knows her body isn't quite ready for that yet. Slowly withdrawing from her they both moan as he lies down next to her still trying to catch his breath. Turning his head he watches her and can't help but smile as she looks like she's been truly ridden hard and fucked into oblivion.

Just thinking about how he rode her has him hard again and he finds himself reaching for her. He ignores her startled exclaim as he lifts her and then lowers her onto his cock.

She moans in pleasure and slight pain as she's so sore from the hard fucking only moments earlier and yet she still lifts her hips slamming down onto his erect cock. They are working together like a synchronized team as her hips slam down as his thrusts up. John knows they won't last long and he doesn't even try to. Shit, he thinks as he feels his balls tighten again signaling an orgasm, but he wants her with him. Licking two fingers, he starts stroking her clit as she rides him. Leaning up he also wraps his lips around one of her erect nipples, biting and sucking hard. She stiffens, calling out his name.

"John…please…I'm…cumming…so…hard… OH! So…good. Her body starts to shake, and she tightens her walls which triggers his orgasm. He releases her nipple, throws back his head while grabbing her hips and thrusting up into her. He's growling and howling as he continues to thrust through his orgasm. They both collapse, breathing hard trying to catch their breath, and too tired to move. So content with just about everything good as he and his wolf have finally claimed their mate; first with their mark, followed by his mount. He lightly touches the bite on her neck that carries his mark. The mark of a mated pair, but of course she has yet to mark him, he thinks, as he slowly drifts off to sleep, but he'll deal with that next time. Next time it will be her turn to mark him... and he can't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Here's the latest chapter that I hope you enjoy and as always please review!

* * *

Arching her back Joss moans as her body aches in the most delicious way. Opening her eyes she's greeted by John who's sprawled out next to her fast asleep on his back. She smirks thinking of last night as her eyes rake over his gorgeous naked body. Damn, the man was impressive and no, she's not thinking of his cock, which was also pretty fucking fantastic. No, she's thinking of the man himself.

A man that was a true Alpha male in every way imaginable to his dominance all the way to his ass-kicking skills. If he could hear her thoughts right now she knew he would be shooting her his trademark smirk followed by some smart ass comment. No, she would never let him know that. Just like she'd always let him believe he forced her hand because of her control issues. No. She only denied his claim as her mate to make him work for it…namely her. No, she didn't give a fuck if Biology dictated them as mates he still needed to show he was willing to chase after her although those images bring up her little red riding hood fantasy and the extremely fucking sexy as hell bad ass Alpha wolf.

No she just let him think what he wanted to, just like a typical male. She can remember her mother saying to her: "never underestimate a man's ability to underestimate a woman." They're always thinking they're in control when in reality they're not. Speaking of control she knew theirs would desert them after he marked her with his bite, but damn she never expected the intense mind blowing orgasms which she has no complaints about, but still. Just remembering his bite she reaches up and touches her neck, running her hands over it gently and has to bite back a moan. 'Fuck!' she thinks! Just touching it has her aroused as hell, but then it's no surprise as that's her usual state with him around lately.

Shaking those thoughts away , she needs to concentrate on several things. First, making sure she marks his ass with her bite as well to let all the other bitches know he's taken. And second it was time to show her Alpha wolf that you never underestimate, nor fuck with, an Alpha bitch... especially if she was that bitch. And she was an Alpha bitch in every way equal to his Alpha ass wolf. No, they were a match made in heaven because hell wouldn't take either of them. She smirks about how she's going to be in control and he so out of control in just a few minutes. Getting out of bed she goes to the bathroom to freshen up and take a look at herself in the mirror. 'Damn!' She thinks. She really did look like she'd been ridden hard and put up wet. Speaking of wet, just thinking about marking him is having that affect on her. Quickly washing her face, brushing her teeth, and combing her hair she makes her way back to the bedroom where her mate still sleeps sprawled out on his back in the middle of the bed now.

Walking over to the bed she reaches onto the night stand and picks up a magazine, thinking this will have to do for what she had planned. She climbs atop him, nuzzling his neck to inhale his unique scent. Kissing his neck because she knows this is where she'll mark him, but first it was time for her to have a little, no make that a lot, of fun. Making her way down she licks his nipples and hears not growling but purring coming from her mate's chest.

Looking up she stares right into his eyes as he watches her hungrily while she continues on her path of licking and biting her way down his chest, knowing the bites are a turn on for him and his wolf. Wolves are somewhat kinky when it comes to sex with no inhibitions at all, which of course she has no complaints about…at...all.

Reaching his belly button she dips her tongue in and this time he lets loose a growl as she finally makes her way to his rock hard cock. She rubs her cheek against it and wants to taste him so bad, but first she has to teach him a lesson... although it's really hard not to wrap her mouth around him as her mouth waters and the heat and moisture between her legs increases.

'Damn!' She thinks. She'd better mark him quick because she knows he can smell her rapidly increasing arousal and before long she'd once again be…mounted. But… not…just…yet. Licking and biting her way back up until she's straddling him once again, she leans down, softly kissing his lips as his mouth opens accepting her tongue as they both moan and their tongues duel.

Tearing her mouth off of his, she stares down at him as he tries to contain the wolf and leaning down again she whispers. "You've been a very very bad doggie." After making this statement, she sits up and reaches for the magazine next to her on the bed, rolls it up, and smacks him on his nose like one would a puppy that's misbehaved.

Sitting astride him she can see she's thrown him completely off balance until his eyes flash silver and she knows he's pissed. "Bad dog!" She says with a smirk that could give this big bad ass Alpha wolf a run for his fucking money.

Growling, and his eyes flashing silver, he says. "I'm…not…a…fucking…dog!" The last part was spit out viciously.

Chuckling and shaking her head as she leans down and whispers once again against his lips as she wraps her hands around his hard cock. "No! Really? Because I bet I could make you sit, roll over, play dead, and have you begging for a treat." Releasing his cock she slips her hands between her legs and cups her sex. "And if you didn't know this…is…the…treat!" Joss slips a finger into her heat and thrusts several times as he watches, barely hanging onto his control. Removing her fingers from her heat she traces his lips, wetting them with the moisture from her sex. "How about a taste of my…treats?"

He growls as he sucks on her fingers moaning at her taste and realizes in that instance that yes, she could scratch his fucking belly and even get him to go fetch a fucking ball for some of her…treats.

Removing her fingers from his mouth she leans down and bites one of his nipples hard. Not to claim him no... No, she'll bite down on his neck for that. This bite was for fun and pleasure because wolves were kind of kinky like that. And wolves loved to bite during sex with their mates and she wants him…wild. She wants him to be just as out of control as he had her. It was her time to show…no…mercy!

Biting her way down his body, she stops once she reaches his beautifully delicious cock, licks her lips as she lowers her head and takes him into her mouth as he hits the back of her throat. She moans as his delicious taste fills her senses and the vibrations from the moan have him growling. Looking up she sees his claws extended, shredding the bedspread to pieces where his hands lay at his side. She loves seeing his wolf come out to play. The fact that both man and wolf want her desperately turns her on like nothing ever has before. Just thinking about this makes her so wet she's practically dripping moisture down her legs. Squeezing her legs together she tries to create some friction to take the ache away.

But she realizes that only her mate can do this as she sucks on the tip of his cock , slowly scraping her teeth back up his cock, which has him snarling and growling and losing his control. Watching him in the heat of passion, head thrown back, gripping the sheets trying to hold onto the wolf that's itching to be released brings up fantasies of him fucking her in his wolf form, knowing his cock will be longer and thicker and even more impressive if that were even possible. To have him in his natural werewolf form, mounting her as the hair that covers his body scrapes against her back and ass while she's on her knees being taken by him send her arousal skyrocketing as she's getting more and more wet as she sucks him harder and faster as she squeezes her legs tightly together.

Releasing his cock, she crawls up his body so hot, so horny, and oh so needy that she's ready to finally claim what was hers. Straddling his hips, she grabs his penis and rubbing against her soaked heat as she slams down onto his cock, screaming as with one thrust down she cums fast and hard, but she wants more. Lifting her hips she fucks him thru her orgasm and he's not complaining as his hands land on her hips. Wincing as his claws dig into her skin she knows that once again he'll mark her even if it was unintentional. The pain of his claws only intensify her pleasure as they both are wild and out of control. Using his chest for support she squats over him slamming down onto his cock driving them both wild.

Stiffening her spine she cums again. She's shaking as he's thrusting his hips up fucking her hard and fast then she slumps over on top of him. Breathing hard she moans as God help her she's still not sated yet. She lifts up and slides back down his still massively erect cock as she traces her fingers on her clit, throwing her head back keening as she touches herself and rides him hard. Growls fill the room letting her know he's enjoying the show as she opens her eyes watching him watch her and she's turned on and ready to claim her mate. Leaning down she grabs his hair, fisting what she could and jerks his head to the side and bites down hard. He growls claws digging into her hips, but she doesn't let go as she tastes blood which only raises her arousal exponentially.

That's when she feels the change in him as his cock grows thicker and longer as bones shift and the hair on his body grows as he's half wolf and half man and he's ready to play. Sitting astride him still riding after releasing his neck as his cock is far deeper than ever before. However, her wolf has other ideas and before she knows what happens, she's once again on her hands and knees - mounted.

Thrusting into her heat hard ignoring her screams because in this position she can feel every… fucking… inch of him. "Oh God John…please!" She begs, not sure of what she's asking for. Is she asking him to stop? Or is she asking for more?

The decision is taken out of her hands as he doesn't have any plans on stopping anytime soon so lowering her head she screams out her pleasure and pain into the blanket. Behind her on his knees he's pounding and growling out in passion as he thrusts and slams into her again and again. Shaking once again as another orgasm approaches and her nipples harden as does her clit. Her fucking toes curl, stomach tingles, and as it hits her John bites down on her neck pushing her orgasm higher. So high it's too much as she tries to escape the intense pleasure of his bite and pounding he's giving her, but he will not be denied.

Continuing his assault on her senses, she feels like a live wire exploding and shooting sparks all over the place as he holds her up to take all that he has to offer and then some. Croaking out a hoarse cry as another mini orgasm follows, hitting her as he stiffens behind her, crying out as his orgasm hits him as well. He thrusts faster and faster until finally she feels him expand, locking into her heat as she collapses with him falling on top of her, exhausted and breathing hard.

Opening her eyes, moments or minutes later she's unsure, to the feel of him kissing his way down her back towards her ass and he bites, marking her once again. She moans and then hisses, turning to yell at him as he slaps her ass hard. "What the fuck was that for John?"

Smirking, he says in a growl. "That's for making me and my wolf wait by denying our claim as your mate." Before she can respond he kisses the sting away, making her forget that her ass was stinging and making her moan.

'Damn!' she thinks. He's been making her moan since she met his ass...not that she's complaining. No complaints whatsoever. Crawling up behind, snuggling up to her, he wraps the blanket over them both settling down to sleep once again as they are both worn out from their morning activities. Sighing contentedly she needs to discuss his introduction to Taylor as her mate and all that it entails, but they'll deal with that later she's too tired to think right now, which is her last thought as she drifts to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Here's the latest chapter that I hope you enjoy and as always please review!

* * *

Sitting in the back of the cab on her way to join John at bar Pack Attack for lunch, she shakes her head at the name. Pack Attack, really? Not very original, but then again these were wolves she's speaking of. Smiling she thinks of her pack and what a difference it's made in their lives, hers and especially Taylor's. And speaking of that son of hers, she can remember being so nervous about telling him about John being her mate and a wolf only to be the one who's surprised by her over observant son. Plus John had gone behind her back and introduced Taylor to his pack already.

_~Flashback~_  
_Wiping down the kitchen counter for what had been like the hundredth time, she fails to notice Taylor watching her with a smirk firmly planted on his face. Looking up she catches him though. "What?" She asks him eyes narrowed._  
_"Mom why don't you just come out and tell me already! Geez! It's not like I'm a little kid or that I don't know what's going on between you and John."_  
_The little shit was actually smirking at her and yes its official he's been hanging out with John way too much._  
_Crossing her arms over her chest, her eyes once again narrowed in his direction. "So tell me what exactly do you think you know about John and I?"_  
_Smirking even more he replies. "I know you and John are together. I know you're his mate seeing how he's a wolf and all." He smiles wide at her as her mouth hangs open in shock as well as surprise._  
_Sputtering while trying to gather her thoughts at the turn of events she asks. "How do you know John is a wolf? And how the hell did you find out I'm his mate?"_  
_"Mom, seriously? You didn't really think all the time John and I spent together we were just playing basketball did you?" Shrugging, his shoulders he continues. "Besides I found out when he rescued me from Elias's men. I mean you should have seen how fast he moved plus with his eyes flashing silver it was a dead giveaway. And I guess I'm just a very observant kid."_  
_Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves before she continues with Taylor she replies. "That still doesn't explain how you even know about wolves in the first place."_  
_"Oh yeah Grandma told me all about the wolves a long time ago plus after John rescued me I asked even more questions and she was happy to answer. And I guess when she met John after hearing so much about him from me she knew what he was." Shrugging his shoulders like it was no big deal he continues. "Mom it's really not that big of a deal and actually I'm excited after talking with John and finding out what all this mating stuff means for me at least. For the two of you, just ewwww. I really don't want to go there." He says that with a smirk but then swallows hard looking at her with such a vulnerable and scared look on his face._  
_"Taylor, baby what's wrong?" She asks because she knows something's on his mind that he wants to share with her but he's almost afraid to._  
_Shaking his head he sighs as he watches her trying to gather his thoughts._

_"It's just that John said..he said, that with you being his mate that according to pack law that makes me…his cub. Although I'm not a baby, I still like the fact that he wants to claim me into his pack. And I don't know, it's just that it be nice to finally have a dad you know." He whispers this last part out with such hope that it brings tears to her eyes since she's always known he'd wanted a father, but the chance never presented itself until now...until John._

_Smiling thru her tears as she gives him the biggest hug, she steps back with her hands resting on his shoulders as she looks him in the eye . "Yes, I know it would be nice for you and I'm glad that you're excited about finally getting to have a bas ass for a father. And since John has already told you everything, it seems like he likes having a brand new 'cub' as well."_  
_This brings a smile to his face as he pumps his fist in the air and exclaims. "Yes!"_

_Joss chuckles shaking her head at his antics but, still glad that he's so excited about John and her being mated as well as having John as a father figure. And she couldn't think of a better father figure for their 'cub' than her mate. Of course she still plans on chewing his ass out for going behind her back in the first place with Taylor._  
_~End of Flashback~_

Shaking out of her reverie she looks up as the cab comes to a stop in front of the bar. Paying the driver she exits, making her way inside only to stop at the scene before her. Sitting at the booth looking just a tad too cozy with her mate is none other than Zoe. She was the bitch that's been sniffing around John for what seems like forever, even before they were mated and it continues now, but she's determined that after today it will stop.

Taking a deep breath trying to calm down as she slowly makes her way towards their booth. She knows that John was well aware of her arrival the moment her foot hit the sidewalk. Reaching the booth Joss stops as John gets ready to rise, but she stops him as she slides in next to him.

Turning, to grab his shirt, she slams her mouth on his. Slipping her tongue into his eager mouth and hearing the rumbling coming from his chest as he fists her hair in his hand, he takes control of the kiss, biting her lip, and making her moan.

Needing to breathe they come up for air as he lays his forehead against hers. He takes a deep breath and leans back against the booth shooting her a wink and a shit eating grin at the obvious display of jealousy and possessiveness. Glaring at him she turns to Zoe with a fake smile and says. "So Zoe what brings you here today?"

She looks at John and he nods his head giving her permission to disclose the secret they share. "Actually I came to give John some pertinent information about Elias. It seems he's still intent on getting to you so I knew John would want to know about this immediately." She leans back, looking at her mate like he's a meal waiting to be devoured. But if Joss had anything to say about that and she does, this bitch was going to starve.  
"Well isn't that nice of you to come all the way over here when a simple phone call would suffice." She replies as she runs her hands up and down John's arm. Zoe notices this and her eyes lock on hers as she's just thrown down the gauntlet.

Smiling at Joss's obvious displays of jealousy and possessiveness she says. "Well yes I could have called but since John and I are such good close friends I felt the need to tell him up close and in person."

'Oh no this bitch didn't!' She thinks to herself. She sees that she's going to have to let Zoe know that she means business. So smirking, leaning back and replying. "Actually, you're so right about telling him in person with the two of you being such close good friends. So I must apologize for my behavior, but you know how it is with so many desperate, pathetic bitches throwing their asses in the air just waiting to hit their knees in front of my mate. Of course even though you're still single, without a pack or mate I'm sure you have no idea what I'm talking about." Crossing her arms over her chest, Zoe smiles then her nostrils flare and showing her canines as her eyes flash, trying to contain her wolf.

Next to her, John growls, issuing a warning as the bar goes dead silent as tension ripples the air. Joss throws up her hands in an 'I've got this' move, he calms down. Reaching behind her back pulling a vicious looking 100 percent silver serrated knife, a gift from John, she stabs it into the center of the table. "If you think flashing your eyes and canines at me scares me then you really are sadder than you look. So unless you want me to cut out those canines and wear them as a fucking necklace, then I suggest you put…them…away."

Zoe looks at her as she realizes that even if she's only just a mere human that Joss was still one dangerous bitch. Pushing or in this case shoving her wolf back down, she looks from her to John and back again as if realizing her mistake. Lifting her hands up, trying to convey no harm was meant. "I didn't come here for trouble. I only came to relay the information about Elias and meant no harm."

Staring at her, tilting her head and smiling as she responds. "That's good to know you didn't mean any harm because if I thought otherwise…well let's just say between this silver blade and silver bullets in my guns, I'd be obliged to act accordingly. But since no harm was intended, it's all good and I'm sure from here on out, you and I will NEVER have this problem again will we Zoe?"

Clenching her jaw she grits out. "No we won't and I think that's my cue to leave. John it's been a pleasure as always. Detective!" She gets up, picking up her purse and coat ,head held high and struts out the door never once looking back.

Turning to look at John and replying. "What, no pleasure for me?"  
He simply smirks and shakes his head as he watches her, his mate, pick up the blade and place it back in its sheath at the small of her back.

"What?" She asks already knowing the fucking answer to his smirk.

Leaning closer, he whispers in her ear. "You did everything but piss on me while staking your claim Joss. And it was fucking…hot! So hot that I'm rock hard for you, baby." The last part was said so huskily, and practically dripping with sex that her nipples harden and she has to clench her legs together as her heart beats a little faster at his words.

He growls smelling her arousal, but knowing they need to stop before things get out of control fast so she decides to change the subject. "So what did she know about Elias's latest plan of attack?"

Watching as he tries to shake off his lust filled thoughts as he replies. "It seems our friend Elias is planning yet another move against you only we have no idea when or where this attack is to take place." He growls out the last part.

Reaching over and patting his chest trying to calm him down as a couple of ideas pop into her head. "Well, what if we could kill two birds with one stone." She asks.

"How?" He asks clearly confused.

"Well what if I said I had a plan to not only lure Elias to where we want him but also play out one of my fantasies."

Smirking he says. "If this fantasy includes you on your knees, I'm all in Joss."

Huffing, pretending to be mad even as a blush spreads across her face as the other wolves in the bar chuckle having overheard John. "John!" She hisses out but it lacks any real bite to it as she continues with the plan. She leans closer whispering. "I've always had a Little Red Riding Hood fantasy and since I now have my very own personal big bad ass wolf, I thought you could help make my fantasy a reality. Plus, if we also lure Elias out there then we would be killing two birds with one stone. No pun intended of course just purely coincidental."

He looks at her smiling. "So you have a fantasy of being chased down by the big bad wolf and then fucked out in the woods. Because if we do this you…will…be…fucked!" John grabs the back of her head fisting her hair as he kisses her hard.

Reaching between his legs Joss strokes him thru his pants finding him hard and ready.

Tearing his mouth off hers he growls and says. "You have one maybe two seconds to remove your hand or be prepared to be fucked right here and right now in front of everyone in this place."

Even though the images his words bring to mind are enticing and causes her arousal to rise she removes her hand not wanting to push him or her luck any further. Swallowing hard she asks huskily. "So are we going to lure him out to our neck of the woods? And are we going to make my fantasy a…reality?"

Looking at him she sees his nostrils flare as his eyes flash silver and his body goes tense as he growls out. "Oh yes we'll go with your plan and set things in motion to get Elias where we want him and deal with that piece of shit once and for all. But afterwards you'd better prepare yourself for a wild and long night cause usually after a fight we wolves simply love to…fuck. With the taste of blood and being out in our natural setting of nature it really gets us going and going. And baby once I've got you in the woods surrounded by nature and our pack you will be taken to your knees and mounted and fucked hard. Do you understand?"

She's so fucking turned on all she can do is moan and nod her head as they sit and go over plans for Elias and of course the fantasy. But it was almost too difficult to concentrate as her mind kept straying to her Little Red Riding Hood fantasy and she knows it's going to be a very long 24 hours until she can get any relief.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Here's the latest chapter that I hope you enjoy and as always please review!

* * *

Walking into the woods she can't believe that John finally consented, giving in to her 'Little Red Riding Hood' fantasy. You would think him being a wolf that he would jump at the chance to play out that fantasy of chasing Red through the woods and then mounting her. But of course his dominant, possessive, and paranoid ass would balk at her being out in the woods late at night. Scoffing to herself she thinks even before being his mate she was still a kick-ass take no prisoners cop.

Shaking off these thoughts she glances down at her outfit which consists of blood red thigh-high boots no heel, blood red boos-tier, blood red short skirt that cut off where the boots stopped at her thighs. So basically she was in a skirt that barely covered her ass while wearing crotch-less panties. And completing the ensemble, a blood red cape with hood which turned her Little Red Riding Hood fantasy one step closer to reality. When she'd asked John why he'd chosen the boots with no heels his response was simple. While flashing his canines he said, "Better to run and be chased in my dear." Smirking and thinking of the look on his face after she'd tried on the costume was priceless.

Chuckling as she walks along the trail the only light visible is the half moon, coming to a halt as she hears rustling in the bushes behind her. Smiling she turns expecting to see her mate but standing there is none other than Carl Elias. He was a man or rather the wolf she's been investigating for a series of crimes such as corruption, bribery, witness tampering, and murder. Elias and his pack also happened to be an enemy of her mate's pack which of course had become her pack. He carried a reminder of the discord amongst their pack courtesy of her mate who broke his leg so bad Elias now walks with a noticeable limp.

Raising her chin refusing to be intimidated she says. "What the fuck are you doing here Elias?" Calmly, she puts her hand into the pockets of her cape waiting for his next move.

Smiling in that arrogant, sick and twisted way of his he says. "I heard there was a Little Lost lamb out in the woods and decided to join in on the fun. And oh by the way John's busy so I doubt if he'll make it in time." Eyes flashing he shows his canines expecting to frighten her but it has just the opposite effect.

Smirking she says. "I hate to break it to you but you're really not that scary. Sad…yes. Hell, even pathetic, but scary... no. Now my mate, you remember him right? Of course you do. Hell, every time you drag that bum ass leg of yours around you can't help but to remember my mate. Anyway I digress, back to the subject at hand because my mate is down-right fucking scary.

Growling and moving so fast that if not for training with John she'd probably be wolf bait. Elias attacks and she ducks, rolling to her left and comes back swinging. Her left hand hitting him in the face with the gun, hearing the crunch of his nose breaking. Crouching and pointing not one but two guns straight at his chest. Of course with his wolf healing abilities she knows he'll heal instantly, but still gets the satisfaction of hurting the bastard. Breathing hard she says steadily. "Did you really think I didn't come prepared just in case something like this happened?

Elias growls out a warning but she still persists as she's aiming her guns at his chest. "You forgot to whom I'm mated to Elias. My Alpha is a DPP! He's a Dominant, Possessive, and Paranoid pain in my ass, but he's very thorough. And he thoroughly trained me on how to fight a wolf. He taught me how you think. How you move. How you walk. My mate has taught me a hell of a lot about wolves but then he's smart like that... unlike you.

Growling, Elias says. "Do you really think those guns are going to save you?" The bastard is smirking smugly because he thinks he has her where he wants her.

"No, but the silver bullets inside the gun can." The smirk disappears from his face to be replaced by a rage that would have frightened a lesser bitch but she Josselyn Carter wasn't a lesser bitch. No, she was the Alpha bitch! "This aint my first rodeo asshole! Plus you really didn't think my mate would let me wonder around in the woods alone, dressed like this did you?"

As her words begin to sink into his dumb ass brain, she hears the sweet sounds of her mate's howl. As does Elias.

Stepping thru the trees like an avenging angel as a wolf he quickly changes to human form still looking quite vicious and so fucking sexy. "Hello Elias!" He says in a whisper so quiet and deadly that it sends goose bumps and shiver down her spine. John continues. "Now what are you doing all the way over here in my neck of the woods? And why does my mate have not one but two guns aimed at you?" The last part was growled out as he throws back his head back. Howling in rage and signaling to the rest of the pack, who step out of the trees surrounding us as Elias looks around nervously realizing that it's a trap.

"I see you've finally had your light bulb moment dumbass." She says smirk firmly in place.

He turns growling at her and looks as if he wants to attack when suddenly John is between them. Backhanding Elias, he sends him flying into the air and crashing into a tree. Changing into his wolf as he lands, he growls at John viciously. The other pack members close in, ready to take him down only to be halted in their tracks at the warning growl from their Alpha. Shaking his head he says through the mental link he shares with his pack. "_No this piece of shit is mine! He will die under my canines and no one else's." _Their answering howl lets him know there will be no interference in the ensuing fight that would be to the death. Tonight Elias had overplayed his hand and would finally get his just deserts…death. It was too bad she couldn't arrest his sorry ass but agreed with John after he came after Taylor that all bets were off. Besides, this was wolf justice and she doesn't want to get in the middle of that.

Her mate was going to chew her ass off after he finishes with Elias seeing how they had a plan to catch the bastard and she strayed from that plan only slightly but she knows he hasn't forgotten. No, right now he's too busy with his blood lust and wanting to kill Elias to give her a second look, but afterwards the shit was going to hit the fan. Of course nothing got her blood pumping faster than tangling with her mate and she knows tonight will be explosive. Shaking out of her reverie she watches and even though she's not a wolf she can almost smell the fear radiating from Elias.

John continues his discussion with Elias but his rage and impatience ring through as he spits out. "This will be the very last time I deal with you Elias. You come after my family, my cub, and my mate. Sadly if I'd known you were so suicidal I'd have put you down like the rabid dog that you are a long time ago." Growling he turns his head sideways towards me and says. "Stay out of the way, but don't go too far and don't think I've forgotten how you didn't stick with the plan and that you put yourself in danger. Once I'm finished with him then your…ass…is…mine!" After finishing this statement he turns and shifts into his wolf form charging at Elias as they crash into each other with a loud thud and then crash to the ground snarling, snapping, and growling.

Oh my God, she thinks, as her arousal skyrockets. He looks so fucking dangerous that it takes every bit of will power she has not to hit her knees and beg him to take her right then and there. However, those thoughts will have to wait as she watches and is herded away by one of the pack members so she could be safely out of danger yet still be able to watch her mate at his most basic animalistic form in a vicious fight to the death. Nervously she watches as Elias's painful howls fill the woods. John bites down on his leg and she hears the crunch of bone and howls of pain and rage as they roll, bite, and growl during this vicious fight.

This was nothing like she'd ever witnessed before in all her years of being a cop in New York. No, this was far more primal and it was turning her on. This world that she belonged to was unlike anything she'd ever experienced before. Not that it was a bad thing, just different and all the more real as she watches them fight. John has Elias down and goes for his throat biting down and not letting go even as his painful howls fill the woods. Her mate refuses to let go until all movement from Elias cease. Finally releasing his throat, her mate throws back his head howling in victory and his pack follow suit as their combined howls fills the night as their Alpha has defeated a sworn enemy this night.

Breathing hard she feels the blood rushing through her veins as the primal fight tonight makes her feel fucking invincible. She doesn't know if it's whatever pheromones or hormones the wolves have unleashed, but she feels as if it's infected her. She feels almost primal herself as she watches her mate turn and look at her. Showing his canines, he growls as he slowly stalks towards her looking dangerous and pissed even in his wolf form. Oh shit, he's in a mood tonight to fuck and fight and since he's fought it's time for him to fuck…her. Backing away she knows it's time for Little Red Riding Hood to run because the wolf is ready for the pursuit, and with that thought in mind she turns and hauls ass through the woods, only not to grandma's house.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Here's the last chapter and sorry for the delay and as always please review!

Running as fast as she could through the woods, she's breathing hard in excitement, whipping in and around trees as her mate pursues her. But if she were honest with herself, she really didn't want to run from him. No, she couldn't wait to be caught and brought down to her knees by him, but she needed to at least put up a fight since this was her fantasy, after all. Of course, nowhere in her original fantasy was there a very pissed off wolf chasing her down to issue his brand of sweet punishment and delicious torture.

Stopping to lean against a tree, trying to catch her breath for the continued chase through the woods of trying to escape the big bad wolf, she smiles, knowing it's time to move again. She halts, hearing movement to her left and turns, but sees nothing, She knows he's out there and her heart races in excitement. She starts running again, giggling like a fucking school girl who's about to play with a new toy...and OH, what a fantastic toy her mate is.

She hears the beating of her own heart along with the night sounds in the woods. The growls from the pack and her mate grow louder as she breaks through a clearing that has a stream running alongside it. She pauses, hearing a noise. She looks around and can see nothing but his silver blue eyes flashing between the bushes then he steps through the clearing. She looks him over in his wolf form with black and silver fur covering his body and realizes that even in wolf form, he's fucking gorgeous. But she also notices the blood that covers his fur, the blood of Elias, his sworn enemy, and if there ever was a man who deserved to have his throat ripped out, and to die howling in pain - it was him.

Lifting his head, John howls out to the pack and they respond back to him, as he quickly shifts to his human form. Stalking towards her slowly, she sees that he's still so angry, but she doesn't care, she just raises her chin in defiance and glares right back. She watches him, covered in blood as he circles her just as if she were his prey, and on some level she is.

Only not prey to be killed, but to be punished and fucked on this night of the half moon; a night that included tasting the blood of one of his most vile enemies. And that alone should have had her scared as hell, but it doesn't. Even though there's nothing more dangerous than a wolf who's tasted the blood of his enemy, and is enraged after a fight, she knows her mate would never harm her. No, he'd rather stand in front of a silver bullet before ever causing her harm... whether from him or outside forces.

His words are not much more than a feral growl. "Do you know how much danger you put yourself in tonight? Do you?" She could practically feel the rage pouring off of him in waves.

Turning, she snaps back. "Don't yell at me like I'm a fucking child." She knows he's angry for good reason, but she can't help snapping back at him.

"Then don't act like a fucking child who doesn't follow simple instructions, and you won't get treated like one." He said this so softly that it caused the hair at the back of her neck to stand on end, signaling just how on edge he really was. With her not sticking with the plan, him killing Elias, plus being worried about her, she knows he and his wolf are itching to release some much needed…tension. And being the dutiful mate that she is, she was more than happy to be his stress reliever.

Arousal, unlike any that she's ever felt before, even more than when he'd claimed her with his bite, hit her full force. A primal need that started after having had a front seat for the fight to the death out in the middle of the woods. To be able to see John be so vicious, so feral, and so in his natural element had her panting, and now covered in his enemy's blood has the blood rushing through her veins as if she had put Elias down herself. And if her panties had a crotch they'd be soaked by now.

With eyes flashing silver, he sniffs the air, smelling her arousal. He growls as he circles her already hard and horny. He needs a release and his mate needs to be punished for disobeying him. It's a win-win situation, plus he will finally get to mount her, out here in the fresh air, totally surrounded by nature. "Joss, are you ready to take your punishment like a good little Red should?" He asks, knowing she'll be pissed, as if he gave her an imaginary pat on the head like a child.

"Excuse me! Who the fuck do you think you're speaking to? I'm not a child."

"I'm talking with my mate who couldn't seem to follow simple, fucking instructions, which put her life in danger. And I can't, no, I won't allow that... ever!" He comes to stand in front of her, caging her between him and the nearest tree.

Not willing to back down, her eyes narrow, chin raised preparing for battle and says. "Kiss...my…ass! I'll do what I think is best because I'm not some helpless little bitch. No sir I'm **the **bitch! And don't you forget it. And you know what? I'm leaving!" Ducking under his arm, she marches down the path that would take her to where the rest of the pack is waiting but is grabbed from behind by her mate, halting her retreat.

Leaning down, he whispers in her ear. "Oh…no…you…don't. You wanted to be in the woods, you're going to stay here until I say otherwise." He's so fucking intense and turned on at the same time that he can barely think straight, but he so loves it when she fights him. Add that to the death match he just had with Elias and he knows it won't be long before he takes her down to the ground and mounts her. It's been a while since he's felt this out of control and on edge, but then again he's never had a mate before either. He's killed before, numerous times, so he knows it wasn't the fight. No, it's her, his mate that's added this element so primal that he's barely containing the wolf. And it's becoming increasingly difficult to contain. The wolf is screaming at him to mount and fuck her hard, and damned if he's not going to do just that.

"Joss, you never did ask me why I had you wear the thigh high boots. Well, with these particular boots, your knees won't suffer any damage when I take you down and mount you out here in the wild. And baby you **will **be on your knees…very…soon." He Growls out huskily as his need grows.

Jerking free from him, she fires back. "I'm not in the mood, so you can just go fuck yourself." Even as the words leave her mouth she's aware of the fact that he knows she's lying. Hell, at his words alone, her arousal spikes yet again and damned if the bastard didn't smell it.

Shaking his head and responding to her. "Tsk…tsk Joss. Not only are you going to be fucked, but don't forget you have a punishment coming for disobeying me. And you will…love…it." Watching her, he waits to see how she responds.

"I'm leaving and you'd better not try and stop me or I'll…kick…your…ass!" Snarling out her warning only serves to challenge him and his wolf further while heightening both their passions.

His response is nothing more than a low whisper. "If you leave this clearing, I will chase you and I will bring you to your knees and then fuck you senseless and so hard that you won't be able to walk for days. And not only that but it will happen out here in the woods, surrounded by our pack mates as they hear you cry out in pleasure."

Images of them with her on her knees makes his cock harder... if that was even possible.

Watching him fight for control, her eyes fall to his cock standing at attention and tenting his pants, looking so delicious she licks her lips in anticipation. She swallows her moan because God help her, she wants him to chase her down and mount her right here and now. She wants it, in these woods, surrounded by the pack listening to her cries of pleasure. She's so wet now, and thanks to the crotchless panties the moisture starts running down her legs. Knowing that he'll be able to smell her, she quickly comes to a decision; she turns and runs.

Throwing his head back, John howls out at the thrill of yet another hunt and also to let the pack know not to interfere. Quickly shedding his pants, he shifts and begins to pursue her... his Little Red Riding Hood. Chasing after her, he watches his mate in the woods as she ducks in and out of trees, running fast, but not fast enough to escape him.

She stops. Breathing hard and looking so fuckably delicious, he can't wait to mount her as the thrill of the hunt makes him hornier than ever before. And he knows that when he finally mounts her his cock will be harder than before due to the excitement this night brings.

Joss tries to catch her breath. Knowing that he's watching and hunting her has her so fucking needy, wet, and willing, but she wants him to work for it. Besides, she knows when he does finally catch up to her he'll fuck…her…senseless. Turning, she suddenly hears him growling and prowling nearby so she takes off in the other direction and stops as unbelievably she's right back at the clearing by the stream. That son of a bitch has herded her right back to where they started. Hearing rustling in the bushes behind her, she turns to see her mate stalk towards her, once again shifting to human form.

Still breathing hard, she moans as he watches her so hungrily as if she is a meal just waiting to be devoured.

Circling her, he asks, "Are you ready to be punished?"

Oh shit, she thinks, he's still pissed and looking at his rock hard cock, extremely horny. John once told her that a wolf, after a good hunt, is both extremely aggressive and horny. She also remembers him telling her that after a good fight, wolves are known for wanting nothing other than fucking their mates for hours on end, and that if he ever caught her during a time like this she'd be on her knees for hours being taken again and again and again. And she couldn't wait...

Sniffing the air, her arousal hits him, making it hard to contain the wolf. Only this woman, his mate, could test his control. Only she could make him so hard and horny it felt like his cock would burst. Walking circles around her, he snatches off her cape throwing it to the ground. He's getting even more excited hearing her heartbeat speed up and her arousal spike. He stops behind her, sniffing her neck yet not touching her at all, which was driving her wild.

Deciding to take matters into her own hands, and knowing what it would do to him, she bends over in front of him as his lust fueled growls fill the night air. She picks up the cape and spreads it on top of the grass. Then she drops to her knees, her ass jiggling as she turns while still on her knees and licks her lips beckoning him to come closer. She doesn't wait long for him to comply.

He's in front of her faster than the blink of an eye and so tense with a hunger, a need so fierce that her stomach muscles start quivering. Reaching up, she wraps her hand around his cock and takes him into her mouth, moaning at his wonderful unique taste. She doesn't tease or play with him, she simply…devours. Working her mouth around him up and down, hungrily ignoring his growls, she practically swallows him whole.

Growling and thrusting his hips, he fucks her mouth. He's filled with a hunger so great that his whole body is shaking. Grabbing her head, he pulls her back off of his cock, ignoring her protests when he does so. Then he stalks around to the back of her, admiring her small body still on its hands and knees. Lifting her short skirt up, he growls in response to the moisture dripping down from between her legs, making him want to taste it so badly, but the need to fuck completely overrides that. Running his fingers thru her slit, he rubs along her seams, ripping moans from her throat which echo out into the night.

"Please, John!" She begs. He thrusts two fingers into her heat only to quickly withdraw them again. He teases her as he slowly pushes them back in and repeats this action over and over. Her back arches as she lifts her ass, trying to send his slowly thrusting fingers deeper, but to no avail. He just continues to slowly drive her mad. The need to cum is so utterly consuming, but his slowly moving fingers aren't enough.

"Please, fuck me John, please!" She moans, not caring that her pack can hear her beg, out here in these woods, just as long as she gets to cum and cum soon. But he ignores her and continues his slow ministrations with his fingers, issuing his own brand of sweet, slow, delicious torture to his mate. It's punishment time for her, and he's more than ready to dish it out for her disobedience.

"Don't worry baby we'll both get what we need." Slipping his fingers out of her wet, hot heat, he licks them clean. Moaning at her intoxicating taste, he wants so badly to make a meal out of the 'treat' between her thighs, but he knows-that will have to wait. Grabbing her ass, he spreads her wide and lines up his cock at her entrance and thrusts into her hard. He growls and she screams as he fills her completely. They both are so wildly out of control as he starts to withdraw his cock only to slam back into her hard and fast. He knows she won't last long as he feels her body trembling and right on the edge as her orgasm approaches.

But he's not concerned because that won't be the last time she cums on this night under the beautiful half moon. Slamming into her hard once more,- she screams as she cums all over his cock. In the distance his pack howls at her screams of pleasure which turn her on even more.

"Oh…John…so…good…so…good!" She's trembling as he continues to fuck her through her orgasm and beyond as the trembling finally stops and she comes back down from her orgasmic high.

Still fucking her hard he leans over her and says. "Now it's time for you to take your punishment!" Sitting back up he slides his cock back into her slowly and withdraws just as slow once again working her towards another orgasm. He repeats this action holding her hips still as she tries to push back onto his cock in her frustration. But he's not done with her punishment and thinking of her placing herself in danger riles him up further. Bringing his hand down and slaps her right ass cheek hard at the same time as he slams into her heat even harder. Digging her hands into the cape laid out on the ground she screams in pain, in need, and in anger that the son of a bitch had the audacity to spank her ass.

Trying to turn around only to have him place a hand between her shoulder blades grabbing both arms subduing her with them behind her back and continues to pound into her hard and fast as he spanks her ass. Screaming in pleasure equally mixed in with the punishing pain she feels too electrified to tell the difference. But he continues his punishment as she can't take it. It's too much! It's too intense! And it's too fucking good! "Argggg please oh please I can't take anymore. No…more…oh…god…please…John!" She screams.

He growls out. "Will you disobey me again?" After asking this his right hand comes down onto her ass hard again spanking her. "Will you place yourself in danger again?" Smack goes his palm again hard against her ass. She screams out again into the night as he pounds into her while spanking her ass.

Yet she refuses to give in to him her mate. "Fuck you!" She screams in defiance.  
"Wrong answer!" Was his husky response loving how she's defying him as his hips and hands continue to slap against her ass as he fucks and spanks her. Smack! Smack! Smack! "I can continue this all night Joss. So I'll ask you again will you put yourself in danger again?" Smack, smack noise mixed with the night sounds of the woods along with her screams of pleasurable pain as she feels so overwhelmed with so many different feelings. Pain. Anger. Need. Arousal.  
Smack! Smack! "No!" She screams in desperation. "No I promise I'll be good!" Slapping her ass then following up with a thrust then a smack of her ass and repeating this over and over until she arches her back lifting up almost bucking him off her as she screams at the top of her lungs like a banshee cumming hard. She cums so hard that she passes out because it's too much.  
And feeling her walls tighten on his cock as her orgasm triggers his own and his balls tighten and throwing back his head he howls and his pack mates howl back in return. Releasing her arm gently letting her collapse onto the cape covering her with the cape as he cuddles next to her s they both try and catch their breaths. Hearing soft snores coming from her he realizes that she's fallen asleep and decides to lets her rest because in a couple of hours she'll be back on her knees mounted by him her mate.


End file.
